


That boy is a monster

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Fluff, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon scratches him a lot during sex, Robb doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That boy is a monster

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).   
> 2\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 3\. I love comments!

\- Jesus, mate, you're a fucking monster!-  
Theon laughs from the bed, still naked under the covers and a cigarette between his lips, while Robb stare in the mirror at the red, unmistakable scratch marks on his lower back.  
\- You didn't complain last night, probably because your cock was too deep inside my ass for you to care. -  
\- Fuck off. -  
Theon just laughs again and keeps smoking.  
Sometimes, Robb really wants to hit him; hit him and then fuck him; hit him and fuck him at the same time.   
This must not be healthy.  
Theon is staring at him now, at the briefs hanging on his hips so low he can almost see the crack of his ass: the boy on the bed licks his lips and Robb can't help but smiling.  
\- Like what you see, Greyjoy?-  
\- Maybe, Stark. Maybe. -  
Robb gets back under the covers because the room is cold and Theon is so warm and comfortable he can even ignore his stupid smile, his stupid hair against the crook of his neck as he gets down to kiss his shoulder and his stupid face.  
\- Seriously though, you need to calm down! How am I going to explain these?!-  
\- It's so fucking cold here you could go on an entire winter without having to get shirtless. -  
\- I still need to shower... -  
\- Thank God you only shower with me then, princess. -  
\- Fuck you. -  
\- Yeah, why don't you... -  
Theon kisses him hard and Robb moans against his lips, tasting the cigarette he smoked in his mouth.  
\- I should tie you up. -  
\- You're such a filthy princess, I should have known you were some kind of... bondage freak!-  
\- Stop it, you bastard!-  
\- Make me. -  
They kiss again, savoring each other, the kiss slow and deep, rubbing their bodies together until the both moan.  
\- Do you miss the sea?-  
Robb can feel Theon tensing against him and holds him closer, rubs his back and kisses his neck: they still don't talk about the fact that Theon left his family for him, it's still too painful and fresh in his memory and Robb doesn't want to hurt him.  
He would never hurt him.  
\- Sometimes. -  
Theon bites his neck, adding another mark to the many Robb already has.  
\- But I'd miss your cock more. -  
\- You have issues. -  
\- My only issue is that you're not fucking me yet.  
\- God, Theon. -  
\- What?-  
\- Why are you like this?! Why are you so... graphic?!-  
Theon smiles and scratches his back, making him bite his lips and still being unable to stop his moan.  
\- Because that's how you love me. -  
Robb kisses him again and gets on top of him.  
\- Yeah, that's how I love you. -


End file.
